


ya boi got a new hyper-fixation

by depressedtrashcant



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, ive only listened to the musical so i guess??
Genre: Gen, i dont really have any tags, its a surprise ;), what is this gonna be about?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedtrashcant/pseuds/depressedtrashcant
Summary: yall, upon seeing me post yet another bad fic: ugh, this bitch
Kudos: 4





	ya boi got a new hyper-fixation

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing a fic thats somehow shorter than usual? its more likely than you think

_2:43 AM_

**veronica:** hey

**veronica:** do yall think that bleach would taste good if you put a shit ton kool aid powder in it?

_2:55 AM_

**veronica:** i have run a scientific test, my conclusion is,,,

**veronica:** it tastes better, but still not great

_6:37 AM_

**Martha:** Are you ok???

_6:43 AM_

**veronica:** im alive

**Author's Note:**

> ive been thinking about what bleach with kool aid powder in it would taste like for days


End file.
